


Rimedi casalinghi per matrimoni senza intoppi

by Geilie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anachronistic, F/M, Family Fluff, Irony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: «Mamma, sarebbe carino se una volta tanto potessi evitare la sceneggiata. Non dico sempre, ma un anno ogni tre?»
  
  Demetra la guarda con una furia repressa talmente feroce che Persefone si ritrae di un passettino.
  
  «Uno ogni cinque...?»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/gifts).



> **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Titolo:** Rimedi casalinghi per matrimoni senza intoppi  
>  **Fandom:** Mitologia classica  
>  **Personaggi:** Ade/Persefone, Demetra  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:** fluff, ironia e anacronismi liberi  
>  **Parole:** 380 (Word)  
>  **Note:** Non so cosa sia, ma è venuta fuori così. Evviva le Drabble Night! Dedicata a [Halja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja) perché sì.  
>  **Prompt:** Sotto la pioggia

  
  
«Mamma, sarebbe carino se una volta tanto potessi evitare la sceneggiata. Non dico sempre, ma un anno ogni tre?»  
Demetra la guarda con una furia repressa talmente feroce che Persefone si ritrae di un passettino.  
«Uno ogni cinque...?» prova a ritrattare, ma ottiene solo uno sbuffo scocciato.

Il punto è che all’inizio era comprensibile, all’inizio lei per prima si scioglieva in una valle di lacrime ogni volta che arrivava l’autunno. _All’inizio_. Ma ormai è sposata con Ade da una buona ventina d’anni, felicemente, e le piacerebbe che una tantum il suo tentativo di mettersi in tiro per il giorno del suo anniversario non venisse affogato dai tentativi di sua madre di mostrare il proprio sdegno.  
Dopo otto paia di sandali irrimediabilmente rovinati da pozze di fango inaspettatamente profonde e almeno altrettante ore spese a intrecciarsi i capelli con spighe di grano e piccole melagrane essiccate, solo per vedersi piovere addosso più o meno l’equivalente di un lago di montagna, be’, Persefone ha rinunciato ai convenevoli.  
Non ha ancora rinunciato, però, a provare a far capire a sua madre che le tragedie sono ben altre (quel povero Orfeo, o il vecchio Edipo!) e che doversi dividere tra due case non è poi ‘sto gran problema. E Ade è davvero un signore, a conti fatti, oltre che un ottimo partito. Sì, qualche problemino di umidità in casa, ma niente di terribile!  
Eppure Demetra non si arrende e ogni anno l’accompagna all’appuntamento col genero con un’aria tanto funerea che la Signora dell’Oltretomba parrebbe lei. Ogni anno pioggia, ogni anno fango, ogni anno foglie che rinsecchiscono al loro passaggio ed erba che avvizzisce dove camminano.  
I primi anni Ade si è preso la pioggia in testa, nell’aspettarla. La prima volta anche un brutto raffreddore.  
Ormai l’attende con un ombrello formato famiglia, una coppa di vin brulé e un sorriso che sveglierebbe i morti (ironicamente) e c’è da dire che a Persefone non dispiace affatto tornare tra le sue braccia calde.

  


(Ogni anno Demetra torna a casa e si compiace con le sue amiche di come il matrimonio di sua figlia vada a gonfie vele grazie alla sua tecnica infallibile:  
«Un po’ di maltempo, muso lungo e quando arriva il momento non vede l’ora di correre incontro a suo marito!»  
Persefone non ha mai sospettato.)


End file.
